hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5145 (11th April 2019)
Summary Lily runs away with Romeo, but begins to change her mind after hearing Prince's voicemail. A guilty Peri and Yasmine reveal where Lily is, but are too late as they find Lily collapsed on the bathroom floor of the train station, and are unable to revive her. Plot Lily stares at a reflection of herself in the window. Romeo tells Lily that he shouldn't have taken Lily from the hospital. She tells Romeo that she can't stop self-harming - it's her now whether he likes it or not. Diane tells Tony that she's let Babs down. Farrah informs the family that Lily has developed sepsis, and she has informed the police. Lily is hurt when Romeo begins to have second thoughts about allowing Lily to run away with him and Lily tries to change his mind. Lily has a flashback to Babs telling a young Lily that the oven is dangerous, and they make cupcakes together. Romeo takes Lily to the station, and she tells him that she thinks she is getting a cold. Romeo vows to take care of Lily. Lily has a flashback to playing doctor with Babs, and Babs saying that Lily could be a doctor if she wanted to. Lily thinks that she should have said goodbye to Prince and Romeo tells her that Prince would have talked her out of it. Lily turns onto her phone and listens to the voicemail from Prince. She gets tearful but decides to stay with Romeo. Peri and Yasmine are horrified to learn from Prince that Lily has sepsis. Romeo worries about Lily as she is looking bad. She finds a note and realises that Romeo stole money from The Dog in the Pond. Yasmine and Peri tell Diane and Tony that they know where Romeo and Lily have gone. Lily is furious that Romeo has stolen from The Dog in the Pond. Lily begins to have second thoughts as she realises that they don't have a plan. Lily has a flashback to telling an ill Babs that she has gotten an A* on an English essay. Lily tells Romeo that she has had to change her life plan, and that she's not ready to give her dreams up - she still wants to be the person her mum wanted her to be. Romeo is also conflicted, as he doesn't want to let Lily go, but can't stay. Romeo asks Lily to imagine her getting her dream job, dream home and returning from travelling, and answer if it's him she comes home to. She tells him that it's Prince. He gets up and goes to leave. They hug and say goodbye. Romeo advises her to get help and watches her leave the station. She begins to feel chest pains, and enters the bathroom. She picks up her phone, but passes out on the floor. She has a flashback to when Babs revealed that she might die from her cancer. Babs tells Lily to not waste time grieving and to move forward with her life. Romeo leaves for the train, but Prince, Tony and Diane find him. Romeo tells them that she has gone to the bathroom, and they inform him that she is seriously ill. A woman asks Prince for help, telling him that a girl has collapsed in the bathroom. Prince finds her on the floor and performs CPR and Tony calls ambulance. They realise that Lily is dead and burst into tears. Cast Regular cast *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Farrah Maalik - Krupa Pattani *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast *Babs - Samantha Mesagno *Woman - Natalie Poyser *Young Lily - Alexa Ablett Music Notes *Hussain Manawer wrote the poem that read as a non-diegetic voice-over at the end of the episode, and over the credits. He also wrote the poem that Lauren McQueen delivers as a non-diegetic voice-over at the beginning of the episode. *Final appearance of Lily McQueen, although she would make a voice appearance in Episode 5159. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes